Zydrate and Ramen
by Crazy Theatre Chick
Summary: Post Repo! Cutesy little bit of Grilo fluff I wrote for a friend on DA in which Graverobber cannot cook Ramen, and Shilo has hair. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own REPO! Please review :D _

It was Winter. Months had passed since the deaths of Blind Mag and Nathan Wallace, and the outside world seemed to have forgotten all about them in lieu of the announcement of Amber Sweet taking over in her father's place. Her first act? The capture of one specific, dread locked Graverobber that had fueled her Zydrate addiction for longer then any other member of the Largo family would care to admit. She had almost convinced Shilo Wallace to help her with bribes of money and power, but the seventeen year old had politely declined.

Instead, she was staying in her old house with a roommate she had brought in off the street. Better to have him hide out here then out in a dumpster where Amber could have found him. But there was more to it than that. In the months he had been staying there, Shilo found herself growing closer to Graverobber. Close enough that she no longer feared falling asleep on his shoulder when she was to tired to go back up stairs to her room, only to find herself curled up with him on the couch the next morning. Sometimes he would leave early in the morning, before sunrise, then come back late at night to find the girl awake. Eyes heavy with fatigue but at the same time wide with fright that perhaps he had been captured by Amber and taking away forever. Something about the memory of the first time he found her there, sitting in the glow of an old reading lamp with the copy of Mag's contract he had given her when they first met, had made him be more careful when he was making his normal rounds. Knowing that Shilo would be up all night waiting for him if she had too.

But tonight, with snow falling down from the sky in white drifts, Graverobber had decided to stay inside out of the cold and hang out with Shilo. Which meant that he would have to make his own dinner of Ramen, a recent discovery of Shilo's that was easy and cheap to buy in bulk so she didn't have to go out as much. A good plan for the girl who, for seventeen years wasn't even allowed out of the house. But that was months ago, and now that she was off the poison her dad had been giving her her hair had started growing back, although currently the black shag only reached barely halfway over her ears in a way that made her look slightly older.

_Note to self, if Shilo ever talks about keeping her hair short. Agree._ The Zydrate peddler thought to himself as he watched her from where he stood in the kitchen. The microwave humming softly under the elbow he had rested on it. She was sitting on the couch, sipping the broth from her own bowl of noodles and every few minutes running a hand through her hair. "You okay kid?" He called out to her, smiling when she looked over at him. She nodded slightly, then stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving her still steaming bowl of noodles on the floor by the couch.

She looked up at him, then at the microwave. "You almost done?" She asked, trying to look at the timer on the microwave. A look of shock flashed over her face. "Graves...how long did you set the microwave for?" There was a wave of concern in her voice similar to the one she used when Grave's first found her in the Graveyard awhile ago.

He looked at the microwave casually. "Ten min-"

He was cut off by Shilo pulling his arm on the microwave an opening the door of the thing in a blast of smoke. She coughed and waved away the smoke coming off of the now burned noodles. "How did you manage to _burn_ ramen?" She asked, opening the nearby window to try and get the smoke out of the kitchen.

The Zydrate peddler turned bright red under his thick makeup. "I..uh..." He tried several leads on a sentence, but none of them got him anywhere.

Shilo shook her head. "It's okay, grab a fork out of the drawer and we'll share." She said calmly, taking the burnt noodles out of the microwave and taking them to the sink, running cold water over the dried out noodles with a hiss of steam. The steam sounded annoyed. "I told you to put it in for five minutes." She sounded annoyed too.

Graverobber rubbed the back of his neck. "I..uh...wasn't paying attention so I just read the package..." He admitted, walking out into the living room.

Shilo followed after him, shaking her head. "And I thought guys who used monocles were smart." She sighed.

He didn't respond past ruffling her hair. She giggled and sat down on the floor, taking her bowl into her hands. "You can at least eat them right?" She asked dryly, taking a fork full for herself.

Graverobber stuck his tongue out, and repeated her action and slurping down the noodles, not realizing that he had gotten one connected to the pile Shilo was lifting to her mouth.

And at the exact moment where their lips connected for the first time, neither of them cared. It's hard to say how long the kiss lasted, but when it finally ended, the Ramen was cold.


End file.
